fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Rollings
Todd Rollings '''is a main character of Inferno. He made his debut in the episode, Born Under A Bad Sign. Biography Todd Rollings is a main character in season 1 and a student at Point Dume Academy in the Fearless Diva Production Series '''Inferno. He is a vampire. Todd is kind to most people except those who get on the wrong side of him. Season 1/ Series 1: Down the Rabbit Hole Todd does not appear in this episode. Highway to Hell Todd is mentioned several times in this episode. Firstly when Josh is talking to Daimon about hooking up with Sienna he mentions how it was at Todd's party. Secondly when Sophia asks who 'the blonde boy' is in the photograph. Arabella “Bella” Martin tells her that it is her Ex-Boyfriend Todd, they broke up because Todd had feelings for Jamie Moores. The final time was when it was stated that Todd and his adopted farther Maxim Whitaker had moved back into town. Born Under A Bad Sign Todd was first seen in a flashback in which he met Jamie Moores in the laundry room. The two soon became inseparable, doing everything together, such as training. One night ,Todd finally got up his courage and asked Jamie out, and the two kissed for the first time. Todd and Jamie were then officially boyfriends. However, Todd's adoptive father Maxim Whitaker did not approve of the pairing and told Jamie that Todd merely saw him as a new toy and would get bored with him eventually. He also said that if the two stayed together, it would cause Jamie's family tree to end with him. However, Jamie told Maxim he loved Todd and would never do such a thing. Later on in another flashback, Todd is seen kissing Arabella “Bella” Martin at a party; he and Josh Frazer then get into a fight. He goes to Jamie's room, seeking forgiveness; however, Jamie does not do so and the two break up. Heart broken, Todd loses it and attacks Cynthia Fordman in the process. Back in present day, Todd returns to Point Dume at Sophia's party looking for Jamie; however, he is told to leave and that he's not welcome there anymore. Relationships Arabella “Bella” Martin In Highway to Hell, it's stated that Todd and Bella used to date, but they broke up because he had feelings for someone else. However, it was revealed in Born Under A Bad Sign that he and Bella were never a thing and she was only a one night stand. Due to her and Todd kissing, Todd and Jamie broke up. Jamie Moores In Highway to Hell, Bella mentions that Todd broke up with her because he had feelings for Jamie. However, in Born Under A Bad Sign, it is revealed that Todd and Jamie went out as boyfriends and broke up due to the fact that Todd kissed Bella. Appearance/Fashion Sense Very all american boy, denim jackets and flannel shirst, football jersys, timberland boots... you get the picture. Trivia * Todd is bisexual. * Todd is the only main character to be absent in the Pilot episode: Down the Rabbit Hole. Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Character Donations Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Vampire Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:LGBTQ Character